A nonlinear video editing system uses color, motion and other effect functions to provide a video image with various kinds of special effects. The effect function involves a plurality of parameters to determine the level of the effect. The user can adjust the parameters by manipulating icons displayed on the user interface screen with a mouse pointer.
FIG. 12 shows a conventional user interface screen 100. The user manipulates various kinds of icons displayed on the user interface screen 100 with a mouse pointer to finely adjust the parameters.
According to another conventional technique, for example, in order to improve the ease of visual recognition and selection of icons displayed on the user interface screen, each icon displayed is enlarged when the mouse pointer comes close to the icon (see the Patent Literature 1).